Dirguzia Province
Dirguzia Province is a province of the Republic of Kirlawa. Geography Dirguzia is located on the ocean side of Kirlawa and faces it to the East, it faces Dirlana to the North, Nuchtmark to the South and Merkan to the West. Climate Temperature The climate in Dirguzia stay relatively cool during the winter and warm in the summer temperatures in the winter can get as high as 10 degrees celcuis and get as warm as 30 degrees in the summer. Dirguzia does not see very much rain over the year with the average monthy rainn day being 6.3. Government Main article: Governor of Dirguzia Economy Natural Resources Dirguzia is located on the ocean and its climate it mostly humid in the summer seasons and a little cooler in the winter time but it is by far the warmest province the only province that shares the same climate is Dirlana and since it is, it is well known for its agriculture industry as well as their fishing industries. Diguzia also has many oil rigs off its coast because the location of the water that it is on contains a lot of oil. Main Exports, # Fruits & Vegetables 40% # Fish and Seafood 30% # Oil 15% # Other 15% Industries Digruzia does not have a very strong industrall portion of their economy, but it does have bit of industry in its economy mist of its 15% of other exports come from the manufacturing and industrial industries. Commerce Dirguzia, contains a very strong business industry, it has the strongest business and commerce industry in Kirlawa and is the most economically powerful province in Kirlawa as well, it also has the 3rd highest GPP in Kirlawa behind, Merkan and Dirlana. Demographics Cities Each city/municipality has their own governing body called a city council, each member in the council gets elected by the people in the area, the parties featured in the city council are the same as that of the National General Assembly. Dirguzia has 9 municipalities in the province. These cities Locations are, North/Coastal Line * Cadoria 9.5 Million * Frimpton-on-Sea 1.96 Million * Anral 870 Thousand * Elysinm 450 Thousand * Brasilvil 430 Thousand ''South/Merkan Boader '' * Garlen 1.12 Million * Chrisatyc 390 Thousand ''East/Nuchtmark Boarder '' * Frimpton-on-Sea 1.96 Million * Elysinm 450 Thousand ''West/Dirlana Boarder '' * Ronar 650 Thousand * Ledea 570 Thousand Regions The province of Dirguzia consists of 4 Regions and they each have their own regional council that takes care of the matters of the region these members are elected by the people if the region and the parties that are featured are the same as that of the National General Assembly. Transportation Highways Diguzia has many highways on its interior some part of the national highway system and some part of the provincial highway system. National Highways include, H12, H9 and H6 at least on of these highways connects with all of the cities in Diguzia except for Anral. The provincial highway system known as the DIHS has 6 highways inside Diguzia at least one of these highways connects with all of the cities in Diguzia. Provincial highways include DI20, DI21, DI22, DI23, DI24, DI25. Freeways Diguzia has one freeway inside of it which is a part of the national freeway system the freeway featured is the F8 which connects Anral, Ledea and Chisatyc. The province does not have a provincial freeway system. Airports Digruzia has 11 airports 6 being International 4 being smaller National airports and one small charter airport (Cadoria-Lakeshore Airport). The International aiports are (Biggest to Smallest): * Bimi Bay International Airport, Cadoria, * Frimpton International Airport, Frimpton-on-Sea, * Anral International Airport, Anral, Garlen International Airport, * Garlen, Evlin International Airport, Ronar, * Ledea International Airport, Ledea. The National Airports are (Biggest to Smallest) *Cadoria National Airport, Cadoria, *Elysinm National Airport, Elysinm, *Chrisatyc National Airport, Chrisatyc, *Brasilvil National Airport, Brasilvil.